


a starving salvation

by Snokoms



Category: Original Work
Genre: Food, Poison, Starvation, locks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snokoms/pseuds/Snokoms
Summary: i do not give permission for my work to be posted on other platforms
Kudos: 2





	a starving salvation

**Author's Note:**

> i do not give permission for my work to be posted on other platforms

A starving salvation

Locked inside a glass cage.

Looking out at the food just out of reach

Knowing

That the food inside is poisenend

Watching

Day after day

As the delicious looking food is eaten

As new dishes are placed

You look down towards the poisoned dish next to you

And think

Would it really be that bad?


End file.
